Tu mérite bien mieux que ça
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Marianne est une jeune française travaillant dans une boite anglaise, lassée des regards des autres elle va faire une rencontre qui va la chambouler et renverser sa vie. FRUK


_Wayaaaah !_

_Laissez-moi vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre, ouais enfin chef d'œuvre est un peu gros comme appellation mais bon, l'idée est là._  
_J'ai écrit un Lemon hétéroooooo ! yaaaaaa ! Bon dan le fond c'est pas complétement hétéro, vus que même avec avec un pointe de Nyotalia ça reste un FRUK et que Marianne, bah c'est Francis._

_Bref, je suis désolé si lire un lemon hétéro vous rebute, mais à écrire c'était pas énormément différent d'une lemon yaoi. vala._  
_Bonne lecture mes chéris !_

* * *

Marianne commençait à se lasser de cette routine, mais en attendant c'était celle qui lui permettait de vivre, alors elle faisait avec. En pis elle à jamais aimer les grand bouleversements dans sa vie, alors changer radicalement sa routine la ferait surement plus chier qu'autre chose. Parce que c'est bien connus, tu pers tes repères. Donc ouais c'était pas si mal que ça, sa routine, se lever le matin à sept heur moins le quart, prendre le temps de languir dans le lit quelque minutes, se lever et déjeuner une tasse de lait accompagné de croissant ou de tartine, selon ses envie. Elle prenait toujours le temps de s'habiller correctement, de se maquiller, de remonter ses cheveux en chignon et volait vers son boulot.

Elle avait de la chance de pouvoir vivre à Portsmouth, une superbe ville sur les côtes anglaise, et de travailler dans une entreprise spécialisée dans le mobilier, elle gagnait plutôt bien sa vie à vrai dire, elle était loin d'être à plaindre. Le seul hic c'est qu'elle était belle, très belle, jusque-là pas de problème, au contraire, sa vie avait tout pour être une réussite. Du moins ça aurais pu, si elle n'en était pas à sa troisième entreprise, elle qui n'aimait pas les grand changements, elle était…Servie. En fait ça ne faisait qu'un an et quelque mois qu'elle faisait partie de cette boite. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle était une mauvaise employée, au contraire, ce truc c'est qu'elle avait de la dignité, et refusait les avance de certain supérieurs, refusait également les passages sous le bureau en ce qui concerne les promotions.

Les viocs en pleine cinquantaines insatisfaits par leur femmes, non merci, et quand à coucher pour réussir, elle détestait le concept en lui-même alors ce n'était pas pour s'y adonner. Du coup elle finissait toujours par être renvoyée, au bout de deux ou trois ans, sans n'avoir vue une seule promotion pointée. Et ça, ça la scandalisait, parce que merde, si t'est moche ou moyenne, on vient pas t'emmerder, mais si t'est canon, y faut coucher pour garder ton boulot. Et vus que t'est canon, bah évidemment tu vas accepter de coucher, parce que t'est faite pour ça après tout, bah voyons.

Tout ce qui restait à la française c'était sa fierté, la fierté d'être une femme libre et indépendante, alors elle ne se laissait pas faire, et refusait toute ces bassesses. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait peur qu'un jour elle craque, lassée de passer de boulot en boulot, d'entreprise en entreprise, ça l'effrayait, parce qu'elle le regretterait, qu'elle se sentirait salie à vie et irrécupérable et c'est à ce moment qu'elle finirait par sombrer. L'imaginer là faisait frissonner, elle préférait occulter ces sombres pensées et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était maintenant.

Même sa vie à l'entreprise était d'une routine alarmante, les mêmes hommes se retournaient sur son passage, certain pour admirer sa beauté rafraichissante, d'autre avec des idées moins saines en tête, qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer. Son métier était redondant, et elle était persuadée qu'elle allait en chier pour avoir une promotion, si en tout cas elle ne se faisait pas virée avant, surtout qu'elle avait surpris deux trois cadres supérieurs la mater, après plus d'un ans de boite il fallait s'y attendre, et encore elle était plutôt chanceuse de n'avoir connu aucune avance trop téméraire, juste de simple invitation à boire un verre de la part des collègues, rien de bien méchant pour le moment, pas de main baladeuse, de sous-entendus habilement camouflés. Enfin, pour l'instant, car le fait qu'elle soit française ne rebutait absolument personne, au contraire certain s'enhardissaient de cette origine et des clichés sur la qualité des français dans un lit, s'imaginant qu'elle ne dirait pas non pour passer un bon moment dans un lit. En fait c'est surement ça qui lui portait préjudice, son physique et les clichés français…Nan franchement Marianne n'était pas aidée.

L'avantage de cette journée c'est qu'elle c'était plutôt bien passée, il ne faut pas croire non plus que toute ses journées regorgeaient de vieux pervers dégoulinant non plus, mais quand même, beaucoup s'amusaient à la reluquer, et encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans leur tête. Elle pourrait très bien évoquée le fait qu'elle est déjà prise, mais c'est pas des vieux pratiquant eux même l'adultère qui allaient s'en inquiéter et de toute façon elle n'avait personne. Du coup c'est en solitaire qu'elle s'installa au comptoir d'un bar, un verre à la main, elle pensait, c'est tout, elle pensait seule en sirotant, elle pensait à sa famille, à ses journée, ses problème, sa France. Elle ruminait sa solitude, parce que oui elle était désespérément seule, pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fille canon ne sort pas avec les hommes, elle n'a que des coups d'un soir, le fait qu'elle soit belle et élégante faisait d'elle, dans la tête des anglais, une salope, ou du moins une fille qui ne cherche aucune relation durable, juste de quoi s'amuser. Et….

**-Hello, mademoiselle, on est toute seule ? Besoin de compagnie ?**

…Voilà ce qui lui arrivait aussi, le fait qu'elle soit seule dans un bar laissait la plupart des Anglais avec l'idée qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on l'aborde. Alors que la seule chose que Marianne désirait, c'est la tranquillité. L'homme qui venais de l'aborder était plutôt moyen, et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle allait accepter de passer un moment avec lui, avec cette pinte de bière dans la main et ce regard absolument dégradant envers sa personne. Cet homme l'insultait sans même s'en rendre compte.

**-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je préfère rester seule.  
-Oh allait fait pas ta sainte-nitouche, on sait tous que t'attends que ça.**

Vraiment insultant, aucune manière, et pis son souffle refoulait l'alcool, absolument horrible, et il commençait à se rapprocher sans aucune pudeur, elle allait vraiment lui coller son pied entre les jambes si ça continuait. Vraiment, tout chez cet homme la répugnait, ou se trouve la soi-disant classe des gentlemans d'Angleterre ? Apparemment enfouie profondément, très profondément. Une main viens tapoter l'épaule du spécimen en face d'elle, il se retourna d'ailleurs dans un grognement peu gracieux et surtout peu humain. Un grognement d'Ivrogne quoi.

**-Qui t'est toi ?**

La personne en question était un autre homme, plutôt bel homme d'ailleurs, il avait les cheveux coupé inégalement, blond, ils brillaient légèrement à la lumière du soleil qui traversait les vitres. Ses yeux étaient verts et pétillaient doucement, Marianne les trouva magnifiques, bien plus beau que ceux couleur boue de l'autre.

**-Qui je suis importe peu, j'aimerais seulement que vous laissiez mon amie tranquille.  
-Tch**

Non ils n'étaient pas amis, mais Marianne n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien compris que le jeune homme essayait de la débarrasser du nuisible ? Nuisible qui avait eu au moins la bonne idée de s'effacer, il s'éloignait en marmonnant dans sa barbe, Marianne perçus un «_ elle est pas si belle que ça de toute façon _» bien sûr, les gens ne savent vraiment pas perdre. Ils le regardèrent regagner sa place initiale, donc il comptait quand même rester dans le bar. Le bel inconnus tira un tabouret pour le rapprocher de Marianne et s'installa, s'adressant à la belle blonde.

**-Je vais rester avec vous, pour lui faire croire que vous m'attendiez.  
-Je vous remercie en tout cas.  
-De rien, il est de mon devoir d'aider une femme, surtout face à ce genre d'individu.**

Marianne eu un léger rire, un son cristallin, très classe et féminin.

**-Dieu merci il y a encore des gentlemen tels que vous. **Répondit-elle à l'interrogation muette de son interlocuteur,** j'ai crus avec cet homme que la galanterie anglaise était morte.  
-J'aurais bien aimé vous contredire, mais malheureusement, beaucoup de chose se perdent. Espérons que ce manque de distinction ne se fasse sentir uniquement chez les ivrognes dans son genre. Mais n'en parlons plus, je me nomme Arthur Kirkland.  
-Marianne Bonnefoy. **Elle accepta la main tendue.  
**-Vous êtes Française n'est-ce pas ?  
-c'est cela, je suppose que ça s'entends.  
-Votre accent ressort en effet, je dois avouer que je vous trouve également très distinguée et élégante.**

Si elle n'avait pas a été une habituée des compliments elle aurait rougit, mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle était habituée c'était au sous-entendus chez les autres, que ce soit de la jalousie de la part des femmes, de l'admiration ou une envie de conclure une conversation dans un lit. Pourtant actuellement, elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que la vérité, de la sincérité.

**-Je vous remercie.**

C'était rare que quelqu'un soit aussi franc et simple avec elle, et elle s'en sentait comblée. Espérons juste qu'il le la prenne pas pour une trainée à un moment ou un autre. Ils discutèrent un moment, ayant oublié le fauteur de trouble qui finit par quitter le bar, ce qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua et ce qui ne les auraient tout de même pas empêché de continuer à discuter. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et ne se lassaient pas de discuter.

**-Vous faites quoi dans la vie Marianne ?  
-Je travail dans une entreprise de meuble. Et vous ?  
-Je souhaite installer ma propre entreprise dans cette ville, se suis sur la bonne voie pour le moment.  
-Un jeune patron donc, bonne chance.  
-Merci beaucoup.**

Arthur eu même la galanterie d'accompagner la jeune fille pour un bout de chemin pendant lequel ils continuaient de parler ils se séparèrent heureux, se souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et à une prochaine fois si possible ce sur quoi Marianne n'allait pas cracher. Elle s'écroula sur son canapé heureux et exténuée, elle se retourna sur le dos et installa sur son ventre son Persan blanc qui réclamait de l'attention au pied du canapé. Tout en caressant doucement ses poils blanc elle lui racontait sa journée, sous les ronronnements de plaisir du chat.

Une semaine plus tard elle se décida à retourner au bar, espérant y voir le bel anglais. Les hommes suivirent son chemin des yeux. Personne ne fut assez idiot pour venir la déranger, juste un groupe d'ami lui demandant si elle ne voulait pas venir à leur table plutôt que de rester toute seule, et qui la laissant une fois qu'elle eut expliquait qu'elle espérait voir quelqu'un. Elle attendit un petit quart d'heure, elle l'homme se pointa, il sourit en l'apercevant et vint directement s'assoir près d'elle pour engager la discutions. Marianne avait l'impression de revivre la journée de la semaine dernière, elle ne décrochait pas de ce que lui disait le français.

**-Donc en France les prénoms ne commencent pas tous par 'Jean' ?  
-Très drôle ! Vous voulez qu'on parle du thé de 17h ?  
-Et la baguette alors ? Sans parler des grenouilles et des escargots.  
-Personnellement les escargots me donnent mal au ventre.  
-Vous êtes pas réellement française ?  
-Et vous alors ? Elle est ou votre pinte de bière, les anglais ne boivent pas comme des trous ?  
-Très fin, très fin, sinon je suis curieux de voir votre intérieur, ainsi que le vin et le fromage qui doit envahir vos placards.  
-Vous êtes sérieux ? C'était petit ça, très petit.**

Ils continuèrent cette micro-guerre des clichés cette fois-ci Arthur raccompagna la jeune Française jusqu'à son domicile, elle ne l'invita pas à rentrer, elle s'entendait tellement bien avec cet homme qu'elle ne voulait pas bruler les étapes. Elle le gratifia d'un salut de la main et d'un sourire radieux.

Deux mois plus tard, et après plusieurs soirées dans le même bar, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se tutoyer, puis quelque temps après de s'échanger leur numéros de téléphone. Ils étaient devenus plutôt proches, et Marianne se sentait heureuse au possible à chaque fois quelle retrouvait Arthur. Même si ses journées au boulot se ressemblaient, même si un cadre supérieur passait de plus en plus de temps à la reluquer, même si des collègues féminines la jalousaient et lui faisait bien comprendre par leurs tons désagréables. Tout ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête, comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Elle se fouttait de tout ce que les autres pouvaient lui dire, elle n'avait plus rien à faire des regards des autre sur elle, elle était…elle était amoureuse, putain d'amoureuse, comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé depuis des années, et ça lui faisait un bien fout. Elle se sentait heureuse, pour une fois. Les petits papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre et ce sentiment d'excitations qu'elle ressentait face à l'anglais étaient les deux choses les plus agréables qu'elle ait connus dans sa vie.

Elle avait connue des hommes, deux ou trois, que ce soit au lycée ou plus tard, mais rien de comparable, Arthur était tout à fait sincère envers elle, sans aucun geste déplacé ni arrière-pensées. Un véritable gentleman comme elle n'en avait pas connus, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, plus qu'elle n'aurait plus l'imaginer en rencontrant le jeune homme. Aujourd'hui encore ils sortaient tous les deux, de manière tout à fait habituelle, ils se retrouvaient, discutaient ne tombaient jamais à court de sujet à explorer, aussi idiots soient-ils. Et ça réchauffait le petit cœur de la française qui avait déjà vus son ami être assez froid avec les inconnus alors qu'avec elle il s'était montré beaucoup moins réservé le premier jour, elle se sentait spéciale, et c'était grisant.

En bon gentleman, Arthur raccompagnait la jeune femme chez elle, mais il n'était actuellement pas encore rentré, depuis deux mois, les choses trainaient, trop au gout de la jeune femme qui pourtant prenait du plaisir à faire durer la chose. Très contradictoire comme truc. Une petite touffe blanche attira son attention et elle esquissa un sourire que l'anglais ne comprit pas. Elle se tourna vers lui, rayonnante.

**-Il y a quelqu'un que je dois te présenter.**

L'anglais se sentit tout de suite moins bien, dit comme ça, Marianne semblait vouloir lui présenter son petit ami, or si elle en avait un elle lui en aurait parlé, d'autant plus qu'elle se disait célibataire le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Nan franchement ça lui plaisait moyennement, d'autant plus qu'il comptait faire la cour à cette femme et la séduire en bonne et due forme, alors qu'un homme vienne se mettre en travers de sa route, Il avait beau être quelqu'un de courtois il n'en était pas moins venimeux lorsqu'il éprouvait de la haine ou des ressentit envers quelqu'un, très venimeux, voire perfide.

Il entra dans la maison, à la fois a reculons et d'un pas pressé pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, bon et il était aussi très curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler l'intérieur de la française. La jeune femme ne se gêna pas pour déposer ses affaires, sac, manteau, tout à sa place. Elle invita Arthur à faire de même avant d'avancer dans le petit mais large couloir qui donnait directement sur le salon.

**-Mon chéri, maman est rentrée !**

« Maman » ? Là l'anglais avais du mal à la suivre, soit elle voulait lui présenter un enfant, et dans ce cas là il était hautement vexé de n'en savoir rien après deux mois, soit c'était bien un petit-ami et dans ce cas là ils avaient des jeux bizarre. A peine eu-il le temps de réfléchir qu'un miaulement se fit entendre suivit d'une boule blanche qui passa rapidement à ses côtés. Une inspection plus poussée de ladite boule lui démontra que c'était un chat, un persan, blanc immaculé. Et il se mit à rire, rire parce qu'il avait été royalement con, mais alors vraiment con, et qu'il s'était imaginé dans films pendant deux minutes et maintenant qu'il voyait le chat, ça lui paraissait terriblement risible. Bon il riait aussi parce qu'un persan blanc, pour une française, c'était assez cliché.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire à ce point ?  
-Rien, rien, c'est juste que, le persan est un chat français non ?**

Marianne ne prit pas trois heures pour comprendre où il voulait en venir, au contraire. Et c'est un sourire moqueur mais éclatant qui orna ses lèvres.

**-Oui c'est un chat français, un problème ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-Bref.** Elle porta le chat dans ses bras et le présenta à l'invité. **Je te présente Rondpatte, un male persan d'un an, je l'ai ramené d'une de mes vacance c'est mes parent, c'est eux qui me l'ont offert.**

Arthur caressa la tête du chat, qui lui fit bien comprendre que ça lui plaisait en ronronnant presque immédiatement. Mais fallait le comprendre aussi, sa maitresse adorée était revenue et en plus elle ramenait quelqu'un qui avait des doit très agréables pour son pelage, il était déjà au paradis dans les bras de sa maitresse, alors si en plus on lui montrait d l'attention il lui en fallait pas plus.

**-J'ai crus que tu allais me présenter un homme.**

Arthur venais de briser le silence installé, la main toujours dans le cou du chat, il attira à lui le regard de la française, elle pensait comprendre, mais n'était pas tellement sûre d'elle.

**-Tu croyais que j'avais trouvé un amant ?**

Arthur acquiesça, et cela fit rire Marianne, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait plaisir, en fait elle se sentait bien. Le fait qu'Arthur lui avoue qu'il pensait à compagnon n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne comprenait pas la douce excitation qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle décida de ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment. Elle invita son ami dans le salon et lui servit du thé «_ buveur de thé ! _», «_ mangeuse de Grenouille ! _» ce genre de joyeuseté quoi ! Ils étaient installés sur le canapé du salon discutant quand Marianne décida de reprendre le sujet précédemment abordé.

**-Tu sais, si je me trouvais quelqu'un, tu serais le premier prévenu.**

Ça fit chaud au cœur de l'anglais, être le premier signifiait passer devant la famille de la jeune femme, mais de l'autre, ça l'ennuyait, elle voulait que ce soit lui celui qui aurait le droit de se présenter aux bras de Marianne, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et pis merde, sa jalousie était vraiment trop étouffante, mais il s'était jurer de séduire la française, alors hors de question de se faire voler la place.

**-Et puis, il y a un moment j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.**

Marianne avait embrayé sur cette phrase, et elle ne plus pas à Arthur, mais genre pas du tout, il s'était déjà fait grugé par quelqu'un ? Non il ne fallait pas qu'il saut sur les conclusions, ça lui avait déjà joué des tours quelque minutes avant, il se calma et attendit la suite de ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire.

**-Quelqu'un qui me plait bien.**

Merde, là par contre y'avait pas d'ambiguïté, il avait bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce se faisait plus d'idée, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. _Fuck_, -_et au diable la politesse anglaise_\- elle était déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un, c'était pas bon, mais alors pas du tout, il allait quand même la séduire, la voler à cet homme, il était peut être gentleman, mais pas moins déterminé dans ce qu'il voulait.

**-Il est vraiment agréable avec moi en plus, j'ai bien peur d'être tombée amoureuse.**

La phrase qui acheva l'anglais, définitivement, et faillit lui faire perdre sa détermination. Elle était amoureuse ? Soit, ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué de la séduire mais il ne perdrait pas espoir, il essayerait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que cela ne serve a rien. Ouais c'était une bonne idée. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. C'est ce qui faisait sa fierté, son envie de ne rien abandonner, de ne rien laisser au hasard, il la séduira, coute que coute.

**-J'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas.**

L'anglais craqua, trop d'information pour lui, d'autant plus que la française avait l'air tellement heureuse, et un peu hésitante aussi, mais surtout elle semblait être dans un petit paradis, par le simple fait de parler de cet homme. C'était trop pour lui, savoir qu'un autre homme la rendait si heureuse, ça le soulait. Sa jalousie pulsait. Il saisit la main de Marianne, essayant d'être le moins brusque possible. La française était assez étonnée d'une telle vivacité de la part de son ami, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se décide.

**-Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, je ne sais même pas si je peux gagner contre lui, mais je jure sur mon honneur d'Anglais de tout faire pour te séduire t'enlever à lui, je jure de ne pas abandonner tant qu'il y aura ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir.**

Il était sincère, complétement pris dans son speech, ce n'est que quand il comprit ce qu'il avait dit, et la déclaration plus qu'évidente, il rougit fortement, assez honteux de s'être emballé de la sorte, mais il ne pensait pas moins ce qu'il disait, tant qu'il y aura une lueur d'espoir pour lui il n'hésitera pas. Il fut surprit à entendre un rire, celui de Marianne, et il lev les yeux vers elle, d'un côté déçus qu'elle rie de lui et assez étonné qu'elle ai justement l'audace de rire dans ce genre de moment. Pourtant les yeux qu'elle posa sur lui n'étaient pas moqueurs, plus amusé et doux.

**-Pourquoi crois tu que je tiens à ce que tu sois le premier au courant sur jamais je rencontre un homme ?**

C'était quoi cette question ? Nan franchement il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle venait faire là. Bon et puis il n'avait pas trop pris la peine de se la poser aussi.

**-Parce que je suis ton ami ?  
-Crois tu vraiment qu'une simple ami passerait avait tout le monde.**

Pas faut, pas du tout même, un point pour elle.

**-Ton meilleur ami ?**

Là il avait du mal à y croire, ils se connaissaient depuis pas longtemps alors pour qu'elle l'ai déjà érigé au rang de meilleur ami…Mais Marianne secoua la tête.

**-Tu as Oublié Carmen et Gilbert ?**

A oui c'est vrai, Carmen et Gilbert, les deux meilleurs amis de Marianne, respectivement une Espagnole et un Allemand. Vu tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur eux impossible qu'elle remplace deux personne aussi importante dans sa vie par un type qu'elle avait rencontré deux mois plus tôt, complètement insensé, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient plus au collège, ils avaient donc passés l'âge de changer d'amis comme de chemise. Mais dans ce cas il ne voyait absolument pas ou elle voulait en venir.

**-J'en sais rien  
-Vraiment rien ? **La blonde lui servit un grand sourire. **Réfléchit un peu.**

L'anglais carburait, il ne faisait que ça, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être au-dessus d'un meilleur amis, à part un membre de la famille. Il capta le regard joueur de Marianne qui le poussa doucement, presque sensuellement, afin qu'il se retrouve les fesses sur le paquet, entre le canapé et la table. Toujours aussi sensuellement elle s'installa sur lui, sur ses cuisses, presque innocemment. C'est vrai quoi, elle aurait plus s'assoir sur son bassin et stimuler sa fierté d'homme, mais nan, gracieusement elle vint se poser sur ses jambes, sans appuyer, l'anglais ne sentait rien d'autre qu'une caresse.

Cette femme ne pouvait être que la grâce incarnée, elle se pencha, calmement, sensuellement et toujours aussi gracieusement. Il admira ses lèvres s'approcher doucement, se poser sur son front, il n'osait pas prononcer un mot, il observait la femme en face faire glisser sans bouche le long de son nez, et la déposer sur la sienne. Ce n'était qu'une simple pression de lèvres, rien de plus, tout en délicatesse. Elle n'était qu'un poids plume sur lui, il la sentait à peine, trop peu. Se redressant, il la saisit doucement par la taille, et la rapprocha de lui en même temps qu'il s'asseyait correctement par terre. Il l'installa correctement sur ses jambes croisées, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Ses bras passèrent autour de la taille fine, sans la presser contre lui, elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle-même en passant se bras délicats autour de son cou.

Il se sentait comme un bienheureux, ne cherchant même plus à réfléchir, laissant la française le guider. Il tenta quand même un pas vers Marianne, la caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, Il sentit un sourire contre sa bouche, et l'entrée requise s'ouvrit rien que pour lui. Ils entamèrent un ballet léger et doux, tout à fait à l'image de la française. Ils ressemblaient à deux lycéen, et Arthur n'en avait cure, c'était grisant, plaisant, absolument pas baveux, sentir les mains de Marianne dans ses cheveux, caresser son dos à travers ses vêtements Toute ces sensations étaient les meilleures qu'il au jamais connu et il ne voulait absolument pas les gâcher par empressement ou brutalité. Ils se serreraient, pas plus de quelque centimètre, reprenaient brièvement leurs souffles et se rejoignaient à nouveau. Ils se mordillaient les lèvres rougies de baisers.

Arthur lâcha la taille délicieuse de Marianne et vint encadrer son visage de ses mains, il lui baisa les lèvres une dernière fois, appréciant la texture. Maintenant son visage à l'écart, à l'admirer comme ça, il se retenait de lui sauter dessus, mais il fallait qu'il se calme, il était un gentleman après tout, mais pas un frustré. Il caressa les joues de la française, souriant, il céda néanmoins à la tentation de joindre chastement leur lèvres.

**-Marianne.**

Il voulait capter l'attention de la jeune femme, il avait des choses à lui dire, des choses à lui demander, c'était important, pour lui.

**-Je t'aime Marianne, comme un homme aime une femme.**

Le sourire éclatant de réponse lui coupa se souffle, l'étreinte autour de son cou le lui rendit, le léger «_ je le sais _» fit pulser son sang et le «_ je t'aime _» simple et sans artifice lui fit pousser des ailes. Pour le moment il savourait le moment, il caressa le dos de Marianne, appréciant le contact, appréciant l'ambiance, appréciant les paroles de la jeune femme, appréciant de l'avoir rien que pour lui, appréciant d'être celui qui dont le parlait, celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle voulait.

Il se leva du mieux qu'il le put en portant la jeune femme avec lui, il s'assit sur le canapé, gardant Marianne contre lui. Elle releva la tête face à ce changement, questionnant su regard son maintenant compagnon, elle l'espérait, s'attendant à ce qu'il parle, ou l'embrasse encore.

**-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en guise de réponse, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention. Cela fit sourire Arthur qui découvrait une facette plutôt mignonne de Marianne, en espérant qu'il y en aurait d'autre plus tard.

**-Tu m'as dit avoir déjà travaillée dans une agence de stylisme non ?**

Elle hocha la tête toujours aussi mignonne. Oui Marianne avait travaillée dans une agence de stylisme, pendant plus de deux ans, elle s'en souvenait très bien même, c'était une agence assez bien côté, elle ne travaillait pas en tant que styliste, d'ailleurs elle n'a jamais connus une seule évolution dans son métier au moment où elle y travaillait, comme nulle part ailleurs.

**-J'aimerais que tu viennes travailler dans la mienne, je n'avais pas prévus de te le demander aussi rapidement, mais vu les circonstances…**

Marianne avait perdu son côté mignon au profit d'une incrédulité, c'était tellement soudain et inimaginable.

**-Je sais que c'est trop soudain, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. Je sais que tu refuses de t'abaisser à coucher pour réussir, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tu mérites bien mieux que ça. J'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter aux frontières britanniques, une fois bien installé j'aimerais m'étendre à l'étranger, dont la France, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être correspondante. Je serais même soulagé avec toi. Je te demande pas une réponse immédiate, j'ai encore deux petits moins à attendre avant de pouvoir commencer à engager du personnel, d'ici là j'aimerais bien que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement.**

Il regardait la Française dans les yeux, parfaitement sincère, et le pire, c'est qu'elle était tentés de lui répondre oui sur le champ, sans y réfléchir, parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps, et qu'elle savait qu'a un moment ou un autre elle lui dirait oui. Mais il ne fallait pas foncer tête baissée. D'autant plus qu'elle commençait à se sentir menacée dans sa boite actuelle, les mains ne se faisait pas baladeuses, mais les regarde parlaient suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre que les sentences n'allaient pas tarder à se faire sentir. Le vice-patron semblait d'ailleurs la trouver très à son gout, elle ne supportait de moins en moins son regard dégoutant. Elle allait définitivement se barrer de cette entreprise, pour rejoindre Arthur, mais pas maintenant. Pas aussi précipitamment.

**-Marianne ?**

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas donné de réponse à Arthur, reprenant ses esprits elle lui servit un large sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, doucement, légèrement.

**-Laisse-moi y réfléchir un moment.**

Arthur lui répondit avec un autre sourire, il savait que sa proposition était à presque totalement acceptée, Marianne lui avait déjà racontée à quel point elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans son entreprise. Et qu'il lui propose de travailler avec lui insinuait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas harcelée, en tout cas il y veillerait.

Il embrassa le cou offert de la jeune femme, la serra un peu plus, elle frissonna, apprécia le contact, laissa pousser un soupir de contentement, ses muscles se détendirent. Marianne enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux blond de l'anglais, chercha à approfondir le contact sur sa gorge. Arthur fut quand même pris d'un doute, et ne pus s'empêcher d'en faire part.

**-Marianne.  
-Mmm…  
-Nous somme d'accord que je ne propose pas de passer sous le bureau ?  
-Totalement d'accord.  
-Que la raison pour laquelle je te propose ce poste c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je t'aime, rien d'autre ?  
-J'en suis flattée.  
-Bien.**

Sur ses mots il saisit les lèvres de la blonde avec encore plus de force qu'avant mais sans violence. Il l'embrassait, à se perdre, vraiment se perdre, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, cette envie de se l'approprier. Arthur savait que ce n'était pas une envie malsaine, juste un amour impressionnant. Ses mains caressèrent les hanches à disposition, remontèrent le long de son ventre, caressèrent les seins sans forcer et s'arrêtèrent dans le cou, le malaxant, frottant le col du chemisier, se retenant violement de faire sauter les boutons un à un.

Il se décrocha tant bien que mal des lèvres tentatrices et pris la parole.

**-Est-ce que tu m'en voudras si je vais plus loin ?**

Elle tira sans forcer sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière. Une certaine lueur brillait dans son regard, et Arthur l'interpréta comme un brin de luxure, joueur, non apparemment ça ne la gênait pas qu'il continu.

**-Je ne te parle plus si tu t'arrêtes maintenant.**

C'était le signal qu'attendaient ses mains pour entreprendre le déboutonnage du chemisier. Mais un canapé pour le faire, c'est pas très classe pour le faire, genre pas du tout, en tout cas pour une première fois, et surtout pas très digne d'un gentleman comme lui. Il fallait donc qu'il demande ou pouvait être la chambre, or grignoter les clavicules face à lui étaient une activité bien plus intéressante. Heureusement que la blonde était intelligente.

**-Ma chambre c'est la deuxième porte à droite après les escaliers.**

Ok donc pas de problème, il avait repéré les escaliers en arrivant, il se leva en l'emportant avec lui, elle se stabilisa en passant les jambes à travers sa taille. Arthur balaya la pièce du regard, à gauche, l'escalier menait vers l'étage. En haut il suivit les indications précédemment donnée par sa presque amante. Une porte, deuxième porte à droite. Il poussa la poigné tout en maintenant Marianne d'une main et découvrit la chambre, un lite à sa droite, la tête collée contre le mur, recouverts de drap ocre. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur les meubles en bois, la seule chose qu'il remarqua c'est le papier peint couleur lilas, un ensemble et une ambiance qui correspondait bien à la française. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et n'hésita pas à se diriger vers le lit, tout en embrassant le cou blanc, ne se lassant pas de sa peau.

Sans lâcher son fardeau comme un sac à patate dans une cave il prit le soin de l'allonger sous lui, sur les draps clairs. Au-dessus de la jeune femme il prit appuis sur ses coudes pour ne pas lui imposer son poids, l'embrassant dans le cou, sur les lèvres, il dévorait le visage de la jeune femme, tout en finissant de défaire sa chemise. Il souleva avec délicatesse le buste de Marianne pour la débarrasser du vêtement encombrant. Les délicates clavicules l'appelaient, à quoi bon résister ? Il repartit les mordiller, se dépêchant d'enlever son propre T-shirt. Il se retrouva rapidement torse nu et ne s'étonna pas de sentir son corps se couvrir de deux mains douces. Sa bouche migra vers le sud et se perdit entre les seins de la blonde il lécha d'abord, sans brusquer les choses, caressa les deux collines à travers le sous-vêtement et se réjouit de sentir Marianne se tendre pour plus de sensation. Accédant à ses désir il caressa son dos et remonta pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge qui, contrairement au commun des mortels de le gêna presque pas. Le bout de tissu partit rejoindre la chemise et Arthur s'occupa des seins qui n'attendaient que lui et je réjouis de sentir la Blonde soupirer de contentement.

Il prit soin de lécher les tétons qui s'offrait fasse à lui sans non plus baver allégrement dessus. Il frotta l'autre de sa mains gauche et s'aventura avec seulement la main restante plus bas pour essayer d'aller s'attaquer à la jupe de son amante.

Le combat avec le bouton fut une victoire écrasante en faveux d'Arthur, ne restait plus qu'a faire sauter la fermeture éclaire, et le tour était joué. Encore une fois, victoire de la main de l'anglais qui pourtant appela sa jumelle pour faire glisser la jupe sans prendre le risque de l'abimer. Il se retrouva face à un collant noir semi transparent, bon ok pour le soutien-gorge mais là il allait en chier. La Française compris dans quelque situation il était et vint, dans sa grande bonté, à son secours. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son ventre et de ses cuisses, emportant avec elle le collant, offrant un spectacle des plus excitants pour le pauvre anglais. Elle fit bien attention à laisser sa culotte en place, parce que ce n'était à elle de se découvrir jusqu'au dernier vêtement, en tant qu'amant ce job lui revenait à lui.

D'ailleurs il ne se fit pas prier et passa ses doigts sous la culotte, sur les hanches, faisant languir la française, la titillant à travers le bout de tissus. Il embrassait on aine, son pubis, et même son sexe que ses lèvres ne pouvaient atteindre à travers le tissu. Il replia ses doigts en emporta avec lui la culotte, laissant une Marianne complètement nue. Marianne qui émit un gémissement, de ce sentir ainsi exposée, gémissement qui pris de l'ampleur en sentant la bouche de son amant sur les deux grande lèvres de son sexe, jouant un peu avec avant de les écarter, pour passer aux choses sérieuses ne pensant même plus à la décence dans ce genre de situation elle se écarta d'elle-même ses cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès. Elle poussa un long soupir en sentant une langue lécher la longueur que constituait l'entrée de son vagin et long clitoris. Puis un doigt entra passa à travers son entrée, sans que ça ne sois particulièrement agréable, elle préférait se concentrer sur la langue qui s'activai sur son clitoris, bien plus agréable si l'on jugeait par ses gémissements. Je doigt sortit et un autre encore sec entrait à se place, là Marianne comprenait qu'Arthur était simplement en train d'Humidifier se doigt avec sa cyprine.

Le doigt ne sortit pas, à la place il fut rejoins par le précédent ils se mirent à caresser les parois intérieurs de la française, cherchant un endroit qui lui ferais du bien, ils trouvèrent justement cette zone, en se courbant un peu, en arc de cercle, une zone qui à vue de nez semblait proche du clitoris. Marianne eu un petit sursaut et un fort gémissement lorsque que ses doigts caressèrent cet endroit en même temps qu'il donnait un coup de langue sur le clitoris.

Il caressait maintenant cette zone, à un rythme régulait en même temps qu'il léchait le sexe de sa partenaire, la faisant couiner de plaisir. Elle enfouit ses long doigt manucurés dans sa tignasse blonde, en réclamant plus, il n'hésita pas à lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait, il était là pour la satisfaire après tout.

Il sentit Marianne se tendre plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusque là, la délivrance de la jeune femme se fit sentir autour de ses doigt, à en juger également par les mains qui se resserraient autour de ses cheveux.

Son amante se détendit d'un coup, l'orgasme passé, elle avait un souffle légèrement erratique, et Arthur sentait sa cyprine se faire plus abondante et recouvrir ses doigts. Il les sortit, titillant le clitoris au passage. Il aperçut un boite de mouchoir sur une des deux commode encadrant le lit, se tendant pour aller chercher un bout de ce papier fin il embrassa son amante qui récupérait apparemment sans trop de problème.

Elle l'attira contre son corps, caressant son dos, elle passa une main sous le pantalon et caressa les fesses de son amant, elle se débrouilla pour revenir à l'avant et reboucler la ceinture maintenant le pantalon, l'un des derniers remparts qui habillaient encore Arthur.

Elle lâcha le corps désirable au dessus du sien et se tourna sur le coté pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la commode, offrant une sublime vue de son caps de profil à l'anglais. Elle lui refit face toute sourire, tenant dans sa mais un carré d'aluminium qu'Arthur ne pas longtemps à identifier vu la situation.

**-Parfait**

Marianne était aux anges, là ou certain l'auraient traité de chaudasse pour se préparer à ce genre de chose lui la remerciait de leur permettre d'aller plus loin. Arthur était définitivement l'amant parfait, celui quelle désespérait de trouver depuis tout ce temps.

Elle le laissa l'étreindre, l'embrasser, se frotter à elle pour faire renaitre son désir, sentir le sexe d'Arthur à travers son boxer –Le pantalon ayant déjà volé- l'excitait assez fortement, ça et le fait de savoir qu'elle allait l'accueillir dans peut de temps.

Arthur se releva, en appui sur ses genoux, il regardait Marianne dans les yeux tout en enlevant sa prison de tissu. Il observa avec joie Marianne qui ne pus s'empêcher de jeter un œil plus bas pour voir et juger la bête. Il ré-ancra son regard dans celui de son amant au moment où elle se lécha les lèvres d'envie, signifiant bien qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se demandait même comment elle n'avait pas fait pour se rendre compte plus tôt que cet homme est un appel à la luxure qui lui donnait des frissons absolument délicieux.

Arthur la couvrit de son corps, lui prit la protection des mains, tout en l'embrassant il réussit à se maintenir et à enfiler correctement le bout de latex, se retenant de se coucher complétement sur son amante pour profiter du contact de son corps.

Il partit enfouir sa tête entre les seins, français, ramenant le brassin de Marianne sur ses cuisses écartées pour un meilleur accès, elle eut également la bonne initiative de se cambrer pour faciliter le passage. Arthur se plaça à l'entrée du vagin humide du précèdent orgasme et glissa à l'intérieur dans problème, les fluides corporels de Marianne aidant fortement. Il attendit un moment avant de bouger, pour rien, Marianne était plus que prête à le recevoir.

Il entama un premier mouvement de hanche, ravis de voir le visage de la belle se torde dans une grimace de plaisir, il recommença plusieurs fois, sous les couinements et les gémissements de son amante. Son rythme était lent et profond, enchantant la jeune femme qui en redemandait. Il se pencha, se maintenant au dessus de son corps avec ses bras tendus de chaque côté de la tête blonde augmentant la cadence de ses coup de reins, sous l'expression du plaisir de la française qui écarta un peu plus les jambes pour apprécier.

Les cris de Marianne et les grognements d'Arthur emplissaient la pièce en même temps que la température montait et que l'air s'emplissait des effluves de sexe. Le prénom d'Arthur s'échappait des lèvres de Mariannes qui avait les bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il lui grignotait encore les clavicules, les jambes révélées, Marianne n'en pouvait déjà plus de toutes ces sensations. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet et elle ne pouvait qu'en redemander par de petit « _encore_ ».

Arthur accéda à sa demande, et lui coupa encore plus le souffle en l'embrassant, il lui saisit les hanches d'une main et accélérât une derrière fois, faisant crier Marianne de plaisir. La cadence était à la fois désordonnée et régulière. Arthur allait et venais en elle, le plus profond possible, et dieu qu'elle se sentait bien. Une boule de plaisir s'était formée depuis un moment dans ses reins et grandissait dangereusement à chaque coup de la part d'Arthur. Elle se sentit craquée, la boule éclata, des étoiles se répandirent dans tout son corps. Ses parois Vaginales se contractèrent autour d'Arthur, qu'elle ne sentit pas venir à cause du latex mais entendit parfaitement.

Arthur se retira s'écroula à côté en l'emportant avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent collée l'un à l'autre, reprenant de leurs orgasmes. Elle apprécia le contact doux et tendre, Arthur était vraiment un amant adorable et parfait. Lui caressant le dos, lui embrassant les joues, elle découvrait une facette aimante de son amant, et elle adorait ça. Elle perçut un « je t'aime » murmuré et sentit une sensation de bonheur se propager à travers ses veines, une sensation totalement nouvelle et grisante. Elle faillit même s'endormir, Avant de se souvenir de la situation dans laquelle elle était.

**-Dis, tu aimes la cuisine française ?  
-Il me semble t'avoir dit que oui, et je peux savoir ce que la cuisine vient faire ici ?**

Sans répondre elle sortit du lit nue, et enfila juste sa chemise et la jupe. Le sourire qu'elle avait en se tournant vers son amant était parfaitement séducteur.

**-Je vais faire à manger.**

La tenue dans laquelle elle était, à savoir une chemise déboutonnée sur les trois premiers boutons et une jupe à peine fermée ne laissait strictement aucun doute sur ce qui se passerait une fois repus.

Et il n'eu pas tort, il avait su apprécier le repas et les talents de Marianne à leur juste valeurs, La cuisine de cette femme était un véritable délice, contrairement à la sienne. Et le faire sur la table tout juste débarrassée, de manière complétement désordonnée mais pas moins sublime, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, avait été une idée des plus merveilleuses.

Le lendemain ils profitèrent de leur tout nouveau couple et de leur grâce matinée pour s'aimer et se câliner, après le sexe la tendresse, l'un comme l'autre frisait le divin de toute façon, ça et le petit déjeuné made in Marianne.

Leur relation durait depuis exactement un mois, une semaine et deux jours, selon Marianne, et pour l'instant aucun nuage majeur se faisait sentir, juste des querelles idiotes qu'ils ne mettaient pas longtemps à régler sur l'oreiller. Marianne vivait une vie à présent parfaite et complète, à tel point qu'elle n'y croyait pas encore et qu'elle se demandait si un jour elle n'allait pas se retrouver complétement seule et échappée d'une long rêve radieux, mais non, à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait la lumière du matin Arthur reposait près d'elle ou alors un doux message de bonjour l'attendait sur son portable, un amour, vraiment.

La seule ombre était encore et toujours la même cette entreprise maudite ou elle ne se sentait pus à sa place, le vice-directeur se faisait de plus en plus voyeur et mielleux à son égard, il l répugnait au plus haut point, elle avait de toute façon prévue de se casser, Arthur n'allait pas tarder à commencer à embaucher d'ici peu de temps, il ne fallait pas trainer, elle avait déjà écrit sa demande de démission, il ne restait plus qu'a la déposé.

Elle prit, à reculons, le chemin de sa boite. Elle avait prévue de déposer la lettre le lendemain, vers la fin de semaines, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle s'entait l'impatience et l'excitation lui monter à la tête quand elle pensait à son futur emploi avec Arthur, Il avait de grand projet, il voulait qu'elle dirige l'entreprise avec lui, ouvrir une filière française et laisser Marianne s'en occuper comme elle le souhaitait. Personne ne lui avait jamais fit autant confiance, et n'en pouvait plus de tout ce bien-être qui la parcourait à chaque fois, c'est comme si elle allait exploser de bonheur.

Ces bonnes pensées matinales la firent arriver de bonne humeur sur son lieu de travail, certain la regardaient avec curiosité, heureux de la voir sourire d'autre en avaient marre de la voire aussi heureuse depuis quelque temps, surtout les femmes, quelque porc ne changeaient pas leur habitudes, elle ne prêta attention à rien de tout ça, de toute façon il ne lui restait pas longtemps à faire dans cette entreprise alors elle pouvait bien supporter un peu plus. Sa journée fut radieuse, l'idée de se savoir bientôt tirée d'ici la motivait, elle n'avait juste pas vue ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Le vice-directeur, celui là même qui la répugnait au plus haut point l'avait demandé dans son bureau, juste après qu'elle ai finit son travail de la journée, le temps d'envoyer brièvement un message à Arthur pour la prévenir de son retard, le cœur battant d'appréhension elle avait atterrit juste en face de son supérieur, dans une pièce où elle n'avait quasiment aucun droit. Oui elle flippait, surtout que le visage disgracieux de l'homme en face n'avait rien de rassurant, vraiment. Elle aurait aimé fuir, retrouver les bras de son homme, le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait, vus qu'elle en avait plus rien à faire de cette entreprise qu'elle allait quitter, elle aurait très bien pus désobéir. Mais elle avait sa fierté et son sens du devoir et du respect. Du coup elle se trouvait là, et elle avait l'impression de mourir.

**-Marianne Bonnefoy, vous sentez-vous à l'aise dans cette entreprise ?**

Ne pas lui balancer la vérité, ne pas lui balancer la vérité.

**-Comme dans n'importe qu'elle autre entreprise**

Le sourire qu'il affichait à le réponse ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

**-C'est plutôt bague comme réponse, mais peu importe, vous savez qu'on remodèle l'entreprise et que des postes se libèrent ?  
-Oui j'en ai entendue parler.**

«_ Mais j'en ai strictement rien à faire_ » fut qu'elle était tenté de lui répondre, mais mauvaise idée, elle pourrait très bien avoir des problèmes.

**-Nous aimerions faire bénéficier d'ici une semaine de quelques promotions, évidemment les meilleurs éléments serons sélectionné, pas de place pour tout le monde. Cela vous intéresse-il ?  
-Je ne cours pas après les promotions.**

«_ Ça pue cette histoire, ou je ne m'appelle plus Marianne _» Qu'on propose à un employé si la promotion l'intéresse, c'est qu'il y a une intention sous-jacente. Et dans son cas, une intention sous-jacente n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont elle raffole.

**-Enfin ma chère, tout le monde cherche les promotions, surtout vous, des quelque recherche que j'ai effectué dans votre parcourt professionnel j'ai vus que vous avez toujours été virée, pourtant vous me semblez être quelqu'un de sérieux, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous offrir une chance.**

Marianne avait peur, si les paroles du vice-directeur étaient rassurante et presque agréables, il n'en était pas moins que son visage parlait pour lui. Marianne n'aimait pas la tournure que ça prenais, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en sortir le plus calmement possible.

**-Je ne suis pas intéressée monsieur.**

Plat et calme, elle ne laissait passer aucune sensation et rien de cette angoisse qui la prenait en ce moment. L'homme s'approchait dangereusement de son fauteuil, sa main potelée s'approchait de sa poitrine, elle ne sourcilla pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire, un doigt passa sous sa chemise, pinçant le bouton dans le but de le défaire d'ici peu.

**-Arrêtez donc de me mentir, tout le monde est intéressé par une proposition de ce genre, je peut très bien vous recommander, d'ailleurs si je soufflais votre nom au directeur une place vous sera à coup sûr réservée, mais vous savez que ce ne seras pas gratuit.**

Sur ces mots il fit sauter le bouton, s'attardant sur le trou et descendant vers le deuxième. Marianne sentie le malaise s'installer dans son ventre, mais ne fit rien de brusque.

**-Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée.  
-Ne faite pas l'idiote ma chère, je me suis plutôt bien renseigné, et de sais très bien pourquoi vos carrière dans les deux précédentes entreprise ont du prendre fin si tôt. Cela doit être fatigant non, se faire virer, rechercher du travail, s'adapter à une nouvelle entreprise, apprendre un nouveau fonctionnement, se refaire virée pour se fatiguer encore une fois à chercher du travail et ainsi de suite, c'est une boucle sans fin vous savez. Alors qu'un peu de jugeote de votre part et une utilisation correcte de votre corps suffirait à assurer votre place dans cette boite.**

Cette fois c'est la nausée qui montait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de former des images, des images peu agréables, que son esprit devait encaisser. Il n'avait pas tord, c'était une spirale sans fin, mais donner son corps menais également à renouovellement tout aussi désagréable. Elle n'en put plus, au moment pour les doigts de son supérieur s'apprêtaient à déboutonner le deuxième bouton elle se leva, la chaise raclant le sol, elle n'eu pas peur de regarder le vice-directeur dans les yeux.

**-Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée.**

Elle allait partir, la porte lui tendait les bras, la seule chose qui la retint fut la voix de son supérieur au moment ou elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

**-Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, c'est une boucle sans fin.**

Évidemment que c'était une boucle sans fin, mais dans ce cas, la fin, elle la voyait, et surtout cette fin, elle s'appelait Arthur. Oui elle avait bien réfléchit, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cette homme gras pour le faire, qu'elle passe cette porte, qu'elle rejette cette sauterie qu'il lui proposait, signifiait clairement qu'on ne la garderait pas longtemps dans cette entreprise. Mais ça elle s'en foutait royalement, ça arrangerait même ses affaires.

**-Je sais parfaitement ce que je fait.**

Et sur ces mots elle passa la porte sans un seul regard en arrière Elle ne fut qu'a moitié étonnée de voir tout ce monde dans les alentours de la porte, il fallait croire que nombre de ses collègues avaient décidés d'écouter à la porte et faisaient semblant de passer par là. Or certains étaient tellement discret qu'écrire directement sur leur front « j'étais en train d'espionner » aurait été plus rapide et plus honnête. Sous les regards curieux elle se ne fit pas prier pour rejoindre n'étage inférieur et sortir de ce bâtiment maudit, un mélange de nausée et de satisfaction lui secouant le ventre.

Elle rejoignit son amant dans leur pub habituel et se dépêchât d'enfouir sa tête dans le coup de l'homme, soupirant. Elle huma le parfum qui s'en échappait et fut tout de suite rassurée, elle était avec Arthur, son amour, son amant, et pas dans ce bureau avec cet homme gras. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé, pas besoin de demander « ça va ? » il savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle lui raconta donc sa journée, enfin non, pas sa journée, mais plutôt ce qui lui était tombé sur le coin de la figure à la fin, Arthur ressentit un violente rage à l'égard de se type, et Marianne le ressenti sans même faire face à son visage emplit de fureur. Arthur avait beau être un amant formidable, il était aussi jaloux comme un pou et protecteur au possible. Mais Marianne n'en avait que faire, elle se sentait tellement spéciale en sa présence qu'elle pouvait facilement passer outre ces petit tocs.

Ils rejoignirent le logement de Marianne, parce que le lendemain elle aurait une lettre, reposant sur le bureau, à prendre au passage. Ils passèrent la soirée collés l'un à l'autre, savourant juste leur présence, oubliant cet homme infâme, Arthur prit possession de Marianne, à même le canapé. Parce que c'était peut être pas aussi confortable qu'un lit mais quand ça n'attends pas, ça n'attends pas. Marianne se sentait bien, tellement qu'elle se demandait même si elle n'allait pas secher son boulot le lendemain, parce qu'après tout elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Mais non, elle allait se pointer, fière, et donner sa lettre de démission.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, le lendemain matin, sa lettre de démission bien en main, elle demanda à voir de directeur même. Elle eu un peu de mal mais sa requête fut acceptée et elle se retrouva devant le fameux directeur, qui se trouvait en compagnie de son bras droit, l'homme même qui avait tenté de l'aguicher la veille avec des promotions. Celui-ci eu d'ailleurs un sourire goguenard, en lui disant bien que si elle portait plainte auprès du président tout lui retomberait sur le coin du nez car il nierait tout en bloc, et entre sa parole et la sienne, le choix ne serait pas bien compliqué.

Mais elle s'en foutait bien, elle n'était pas là pour ça. C'est avec une attitude sans faille quelle posa la lettre sur le bureau, savourant les expressions qui passaient sur les deux visages, surtout l'un deux.

**-Une lettre de démission ?  
-Exactement.  
-Mais enfin mademoiselle…  
-Bonnefoy, Marianne Bonnefoy.  
-Oui, oui, notre française c'est ça ?  
-C'est exact.  
-Bien Madame Bonnefoy, pourquoi une telle lettre de démission ?  
-Mais raisons son justement dans cette lettre.  
-En être-vous au moins sûre, cela me semble un peu précipité non ? Y avez-vous au moins réfléchir.  
-Cela fait plus d'un mois que j'y songe monsieur le directeur, depuis que cette lettre est écrite je n'ai pas eu une seule fois envie de la détruire.**

Et c'est vrai, une fois l'euphorie du moment retombée, elle y avait réfléchit plusieurs fois, pendant longtemps, est-ce que ce qu'Arthur lui offrait valait ce qu'elle avait déjà. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait conne. Parce que oui, jamais aucune entreprise ne pouvait lui donner autant, jamais. Elle avait écrit cette lettre avec tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, le sentiment de mal aise, le regard des autres, l'envie de s'enfuir par moment, tout, on ne pouvait dire non à une telle lettre.

L'homme ouvrit la lettre, curieux d'une telle conviction, il prit le temps de la lire, tout comme le vice-directeur derrière lui. Marianne savait que cet homme valait déjà mieux que l'autre à côté de lui. Il allait être censé dans son jugement et ne pas se laisser guider par ce qui pendouillait entre ses jambes. Calmement, sans laisser paraitre une émotion, il reposa le papier sur son bureau, croisant le regard de Marianne.

**-Je vous laisse le choix, soit vous partez tout de suite, soit vous effectuez votre travail aujourd'hui et vous être totalement libre à la fin de la journée.  
-Je vais partir tout de suite monsieur, je vais rassembler les quelque affaires que j'ai ici et je m'en vais.  
-Bien.**

En sortant elle croisât encore les regards curieux des gens qui se demandaient bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans le bureau du directeur. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, tout lui passait par-dessus la tête, tout, elle n'en avait que faire. A son bureau attitré elle récupéra le peut qui lui appartenait, les stylos et la boite qui les contenait, quelque fournitures de base comme les gommes ou des trombones. Elle se foutait de laisser des choses ici, du moment qu'elle pouvait se barrer. Elle récupéra la photo de son chat, et celle qu'elle avait prise avec Gil et Carmen, ça par contre hors de question de les laisser. Elle fourrât tout dans son sac, et glissa délicatement les deux photos dans son agenda. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il ne restait rien, elle fit demi-tour. Le président venait vers elle, une enveloppe à la main.

**-L'ai pris le temps de vous écrire cette lettre, je vous la remets en main propre.**

Marianne saisit la lettre, se doutant bien que quoi il s'agissait.

**-A partir de maintenant vous êtes actuellement sans emploi. Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?  
-Oui, ça ne peut qu'aller.**

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de quitter un emploi, elle allait travailler avec Arthur, ils allaient faire grandir cette entreprise tous les deux. Partir était la meilleur chose qu'elle avait à faire. Elle serra la lettre, parfaitement sereine.

**-Merci beaucoup**

Et elle était sincère, avec le sourire elle passa à côté de son ancien directeur, sortie du bâtiment et attrapa son téléphone, Cherchant Arthur, son appel fut succin.

**-J'arrive !**

Et elle raccrocha, elle savait qu'il était chez elle, au cas où quelque chose se passe, il lui avait dit qu'il resterait pour l'accueillir. Elle prit juste le temps de passer la porte et de se déchausser qu'elle sauta dans le bras de celui qui venais d'apparaitre dans le couloir. L'embrassant à perdre haleine, elle le poussa jusqu'au canapé, le faisant basculer et s'installa confortablement sur lui. Se pressant contre son corps, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle prit la parole en respirant avec joie l'odeur qui émanait de la peau de l'homme.

**-J'ai plus de boulot.  
-Ils ont acceptés ta lettre de démission ?  
-Ja**

Elle en perdait son anglais et commençais à parler Allemand, foutu Gilbert, à l'entendre converser avec son petit frère dans sa langue natale elle avait pris des habitudes.

**-ça te dirait qu'on fête ça dignement ?**

La main baladeuse dans son dos ne laissait aucun doute sur le sens de « dignement » Marianne sourit, s'écartant du cou tentateur elle ancra ses yeux à ceux de son amant.

**-Enfin tu me le propose.**

Elle lui saisit le poignet et le tira vers sa chambre, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, se déshabillant avec précipitation, avant de s'unir, plusieurs fois. Ils passèrent la journée à moitié ou pas habillés, à paresser ou s'aguicher l'un l'autre pour une autre partie de jambe en l'air. À partir de maintenant ils géraient tous les deux l'entreprise, Arthur irait régler les papiers pour y intégrer Marianne, mais pour le moment, rien ne pressait, tout ça attendra le lendemain.

Quelque jours plus tard Marianne était au paradis, elle avait dans les mains une lettre stipulant bien qu'elle Marianne Bonnefoy, était la vice-présidente et bras droits du président Arthur Kirkland. C'était enfin officiel et rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Enfin rien à part une soirée beuverie avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son amant. Arthur fit la connaissance de Gilbert Beilschmidt et de Carmen Carriedo et du se rendre à l'évidence, Marianne n'avait pas mentit, ils étaient infernaux tous les trois. À les écouter parler de leurs années de lycée et à les entendre charrier le petit frère de l'allemand qui selon les dire de la française «_ Alléluia, il est enfin dépucelé _», il ne doutait pas qu'il fallait mieux ne pas être la cible du fameux trio, le Bad Friend Trio comme ils se faisaient appelés. Ils avaient longuement parlés et Arthur ne faisait qu'écouter, les laissant se retrouver et se raconter leur vie. Apparemment Ludwig le frère de Gilbert avait réussi à se dégoter un amant, un Italien en plus, pas n'importe qui ces italiens, les plus gros conçurent des Français. Ce même italien avait un frère plus âgé de deux ans qui sortait depuis des années avec Carmen, un couple purement sudiste, assez chaud donc. Gilbert quant à lui se vantait d'avoir réussi à décoincer un sublime autrichien pour en faire son amant.

Faire connaissance avec ces nouvelles têtes n'était pas des plus reposant entre les blague de Carmen et l'égocentrisme de Gilbert, ajoutez à ça la classe et la finesse de Marianne et vous obtenez une bombe à retardement. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans cette ambiance, mais il écoutait attentivement, découvrant avec joie le passé de celle qui partageait maintenant sa vie.

Il les regarda se lancer dans un concours d'Alcool, et déclina l'invitation de Gilbert, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, ses frère lui avaient suffisamment fait remarqués qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. La voix d'Alistair lui revenait en tête à chaque fois qu'il y pensait d'ailleurs, c'était fortement désagréable.

Carmen s'écroula avant les deux autres, le match se jouait entre son amante et l'allemand et il fut étonné de voir qu'elle tenait drôlement bien l'alcool pour une femme de sa carrure. Intéressant découverte. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour venir à bout de Gilbert et de ses gênes allemands, elle capitula avant de dire bonjours à la table comme son amie.

Arthur accueillit dans ses bras une Marianne bourrée, une première dans l'histoire de leur couple. Ils continuèrent de discuter un moment avec Gil, enfin discutions était un bien grand mot, vu les propos sans queue ni tête qui s'écoulait de leur lèvres. Carmen se réveilla en sursaut hurlant «_ Non lovi je suis désolé mon amour, je savais pas que c'était les dernière tomates_ » avant de se rendre compte sous les rire qu'elle n'était pas avec Lovino, mais pour en faire des cauchemars comme ça il devait être tyrannique et intransigeant en ce qui concerne les tomates.

Gilbert récupéra une Carmen Chancelante et se fit un devoir de la ramener à l'hôtel, pendant qu'Arthur s'occupait de Marianne. Il la porta comme une princesse, une princesse bourrée mais une princesse, et là déposa sur le lit. Elle eut quand même la force de retirer ses vêtements et se glisser sous la couette toute seule. Arthur fit de même, gardant uniquement son sous-vêtement, il se coucha à côté de son amante, la serrant contre lui, entrelaçant leur jambes, enlaçant son corps de ses bras.

**-Arthur.  
-Mm ?  
-Je suis heureuse.  
-Je sais. **Il la serrât un peu plus.** Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi.**

Quelque année plus tard on l'appelait 'Mademoiselle Bonnefoy' avec respect, on ne la jalousait plus, ont ne la reluquait plus avec des yeux de pédophile lubrique à une sortie d'école primaire. Son correspondant français avait vite compris qu'il le fallait pas l'énerver et qu'elle était hermétique à toute forme de séduction autre que celle de son amant.

Elle vivait maintenant une vie heureuse, pleine, et savourait encore la tête de son ancien supérieur lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aussi était vice-présidente et que l'agence marchait à merveille. Arthur était un patron remarquable qui savait prendre les choses en main et lui avait appris comment s'en sortir. Il ne montrait pas leurs relations lorsqu'ils étaient à l'agence mais tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant, en les voyant arriver et repartir ensemble la plupart du temps. Ça et les suçons parfois visibles dans un moment d'inattention. Mais à vrai dire personne n'avait à y redire quelque chose.

Sa vie était parfaite, sur tous les plan parfaite.

* * *

_Écrire la fin avec Carmen et Gilbert était un pure bonheur...Le BFT vaincras !_

_Comme d'hab, une petite review ne tue pas les auteurs, au contraire_


End file.
